The Purge: Election Year
The Purge: Election Year is a 2016 American action horror film written and directed by James DeMonaco and starring Frank Grillo, Elizabeth Mitchell, and Mykelti Williamson. It is the sequel to 2014's The Purge: Anarchy and is the third installment in The Purge Movies. The film was released on July 1, 2016, and grossed over $118 million, becoming the highest-grossing film of the series so far. Plot A young Charlie Roan and her family are tied up by a masked purger. He taunts them with his "purge playlist", and then tells them they will play a final purge game called Mommy's choice. He then proceeds to kill the rest of Charlie's family and leaves her as the only survivor. Eighteen years later, Roan is a U.S. Senator campaigning for the U.S. Presidency, promising to end The Annual Purge. Former police sergeant Leo Barnes is now head of security for Roan. The NFFA's leader, Caleb Warrens and their candidate, Minister Edwidge Owens, view Roan as a threat and decide to revoke immunity on government officials during the purge. Watching the presidential debate are deli owner Joe Dixon, his assistant Marcos Dali, and EMT Laney Rucker. A teenage girl Kimmy and her friend enter the store and try to steal a candy bar, only to be cornered by Joe. The girls mock Joe until Laney intervenes, at which point they surrender their stolen goods and leave. Joe later receives a phone call stating that his insurance premiums for purge coverage have been raised beyond his affordability. Joe decides to guard his store himself, despite Marcos and Laney's pleas not to. On the night of the purge, Joe guards his store and is joined by Marcos, and together they manage to repel an attack by the teenage girls. Laney and her partner Dawn patrol the city in an ambulance, providing medical care to the wounded. Roan decides to wait out the purge from her home rather than a secure location to secure the vote, and is accompanied by Barnes, Chief Couper, Eric, and additional security forces. However, a betrayal by Chief Couper and Eric allows a paramilitary force led by Earl Danzinger to kill the security detail and invade the house. Barnes escorts the Senator to safety, but is wounded in the process. He detonates a bomb in the house, killing Eric and Chief Couper. Barnes and the Senator attempt to seek shelter, but are ambushed by a gang of purgers and taken captive. Before they are executed, Joe and Marcos shoot the gang dead, having seen the pair's plight from the store's rooftop. As they take shelter in the store, the teenage girls return with reinforcements. However, Laney runs over their leader and kills the remaining reinforcements. They form a team and leave for a safer hideout. The team is ambushed by Danzinger in a helicopter, and seeks refuge beneath an overpass wherein Barnes realizes they were tracked by the bullet lodged inside him, and manages to extract it. After a confrontation with a large number of Crips, the team helps the Crip Leader's injured comrade. In return, the Crips plant the bullet in another area to divert the paramilitary team, which they later eliminate. The team arrives at an underground antipurge hideout run by Dante Bishop. Barnes discovers that Bishop's group intends to assassinate Owens, in an effort to end the purge. A large group of paramilitary forces arrives at the hideout looking for Bishop. Barnes and Roan escape back to the streets and meet Joe, Marcos, and Laney, who had left the hideout earlier to return to Joe's store. While fleeing the city, the ambulance is hit by Danzinger's team. Roan is pulled from the van by the soldiers before Barnes can assist. He leads the group and Bishop's team to a fortified cathedral where the NFFA plans to sacrifice her. Before Roan can be killed by the NFFA, the group arrives and assassinates Warrens, causing a shootout that kills the entire congregation except Owens and another NFFA loyalist, Harmon James, who escapes. Owens is caught by Bishop's group, who still intends to kill him, but Roan manages to persuade them to spare him. The remaining paramilitary forces arrive, killing Bishop and his team. Danzinger and Barnes engage in a melee which ends with the former's death. As Roan and the team free the imprisoned purge victims, James emerges and kills a released prisoner. Joe shoots him, but is fatally wounded. Before dying, Joe asks Marcos to take care of his store. Two months later, Roan wins the election in a landslide, while Barnes is promoted to head of the Secret Service. Marcos and Laney renovate Joe's store and continue to run it in his memory. A news report then states that NFFA supporters have staged violent uprisings across the country in response to election results. Cast * Frank Grillo as Leo Barnes * Elizabeth Mitchell as Senator Charlie Roan * Mykelti Williamson as Joe Dixon * Joseph Julian Soria as Marcos Dali * Betty Gabriel as Laney Rucker * Terry Serpico as Earl Danzinger * Raymond J. Barry as Caleb Warrens * Edwin Hodge as Dante Bishop * Kyle Secor as Minister Edwidge Owens * Brittany Mirabilé as Kimmy * Christopher James Baker as Harmon James * Juani Feliz as Kimmy's Friend * Kimberly Howe as Kimmy's Other Friend * Ethan Phillips as Chief Couper * Cindy Robinson as Purge Announcement Voice * Christy Coco as Young Charlie Roan * Liza Colón-Zayas as Dawn * David Aaron Baker as Tommy Roseland * Roman Blat as Uncle Sam * Jamal Peters as Crip Leader * Matt Walton as Reporter Trivia * The senator's house is the same house as Frank Underwood's in House of Cards. * As of this film, each Purge installment has earned more money at the box office than its predecessor. A rare feat for horror/thriller film franchises. * The film takes place in March 2040. * This movie takes place seventeen years after the events of The Purge: Anarchy. * The first Purge film not to take place in Los Angeles.